The present invention relates to a method for mixing gases being at different conditions. The invention further concerns a mixer for use in the mixing of gases.
Mixing of gases is usually carried out in static mixers. Mixers of that type conventionally comprise cross corrugated guide surfaces or mixer blades with helical or screw threaded form being rigidly mounted in a tubular enclosure.
A gas stream is, thereby, mixed with another gas-stream in a turbulent flow in a plurality of substreams being injected into each other at a certain angle or being combined in a swirling flow motion to a homogeneous gas mixture.
A drawback of the known methods and mixers of the above type is a large space necessarily used for obtaining turbulent or swirling flow motion. When gases are mixed in a reactor extra space within the expensive pressure shell is necessary for mixing.
It has now surprisingly been found that mixing of gases may be carried out within a rather narrow space by mixing different gases as a level matrix obtained by dividing the gases continuously in a plurality of substreams directing the substream in different flow directions towards a collecting or distribution chamber.